Uhha-ziti \Δαρδανία
Uhha-ziti Uhha-ziti Χετταϊκή Αυτοκρατορία]] thumb|300px| [[Χετταϊκή Φρυγία Ηγεμόνες Φρυγίας Χετταίοι Χετταϊκή Αυτοκρατορία Ηγεμόνες Χετταϊκής Αυτοκρατορίας ]] - Βασιλέας της Arzawa (δηλ. της Χετταϊκής Δαρδανίας) (περί 1340 - 1319 π.Χ.). - Πιθανότητα ταυτίζεται με τον Βελλεροφόντη της Μυκηναϊκής Λυκίας. - Χρονική Περίοδος Διακυβέρνησης: Υστερο-Χετταϊκή Εποχή, 14ος Αιώνας π.Χ., - Γέννηση: - Θάνατος: Ετυμολογία Το όνομα "Uhha-ziti" συνδέεται ετυμολογικά με την λέξη "Uhha". * "ziti" στην Λουβιακή Γλώσσα σημαίνει "άνθρωπος", ΄"άνδρας" * "Uhha" πιθανόν σήμαινε Αχαιοί Ελλάδας (σε αντιδιαστολή με την Ahhijawa που ήταν η Αχαϊκή Κρήτη). Άρα το όνομα ίσως να σήμαινε ο "άνθρωπος από την Αχαϊκή Ελλάδα". Γενεαλογία - Πατέρας: - Μητέρα: [[]] - Σύζυγος: [[]] - Τέκνα: Βιογραφία Τα σπουδαιότερα γεγονότα του βίου του είναι: Άνοδος στον θρόνο Ο Uhha-ziti ανέρχεται στον θρόνο της Αρσαβίας (Arzawa) μετά το θάνατο του Tarhunta-radu, υποτιθέμενου υιού του Madduwatta. Ας υπενθυμίσουμε ότι, πιθανότατα: * ο Madduwatta ταυτίζεται με τον Ιοβάτη. * ο υιός του, Tarhunta-radu, ταυτίζεται με τον Σαρπηδόνα Α' τον Πρεσβύτερο. Οπότε πιθανόν η άνοδος στον θρόνο του Uhha-ziti να έχει γίνει με τον τρόπο που προτείνει ο ελληνικός μύθος (δηλ ως γαμβρός του Ιοβάτη). Την εποχή αυτή (c. 1350), η αυτοκρατορία της Αρσαβίας (Arzawa) άγγιξε το απόγειό της. Τα σύνορα με την Χετταϊκή Αυτοκρατορία έφθασαν στην πόλη Τύανα (Tuwanuwa), στο νοτιοδυτικό άκρο της Καππαδοκίας, 100 μίλια νότια της Χετταϊκής πρωτεύουσας. Σχεδόν ολόκληρο το δυτικό και νότιο τμήμα της Μικράς Ασίας ήταν στην κυριαρχία της ενώ το Χετταϊκό κράτος είχε περιοριστεί στο ανατολικό τμήμα της. Ακόμα και αυτή η Αίγυπτος, η υπερδύναμη της εποχής άρχισε διπλωματικές επαφές μαζί της. Και από ότι φαίνεται, όλα ήταν δημιούργημα ενός ανθρώπου, του Κορίνθιου ήρωα Βελλεροφόντη. ο Μεγάλος Πόλεμος Χαττίας - Αρσαβίας Η συνέχεια της ιστορίας καταγράφεται και πάλι στα χετταϊκά αρχεία του Μυρσίλου) (Ten year annals of Mursili II). Σύμφωνα με αυτά, λίγο μετά την άνοδο στο χετταϊκό θρόνο του νεαρού αυτοκράτορα Μυρσίλου Β' του Ανορθωτού(Mursili II) συνέβη ένα πρωτοφανές γεγονός. Ένας κεραυνός έπληξε τον Αχασίτη (Uhha-ziti) στο γόνατο και τον άφησε ανάπηρο. πρέπει να αναφέρουμε ότι οι χετταϊκές πηγές συνήθως περιέχουν υπερβολικά λιτές αναφορές των κατακτήσεων των βασιλέων και σπανίως αναφέρονται σε υπερφυσικά φαινόμενα τέτοιου είδους. Ο Μύρσιλος Β' (Mursili II) δεν έχασε την ευκαιρία. Θεωρώντας το γεγονός ως θεία ένδειξη για την επιτυχία του άρχισε ένα ανηλεή πόλεμο κατά της Αρσαβίας (Arzawa) που κατέληξε μέσα σε σύντομο χρονικό διάστημα στην ολοκληρωτική συντριβή της (c. 1310?). Ιππόλοχος, Piyama και Πήγασος Ο Πήγασος ενδεχομένως ταυτίζεται με τον Ιππόλοχο, τον πρωτότοκο υιό του. Ίσως σε αυτόν, ο βασιλέας πατέρας του, να ανέθετε την ηγεσία του θρυλικού ιππικού του (κάτι που συνήθιζαν οι αρχαίοι βασιλείς αν πάρουμε ως παράδειγμα τον Φίλιππο Β' που συνήθιζε να το αναθέτει στον υιό του Μ. Αλέξανδρο). Πάντως, στην χετταϊκή πηγή που αναφερόμαστε, ο Piyama-Kurunta, γιός του Uhha-ziti αμέσως μετά το συμβάν της αναπηρίας του πατέρα του, εξαπέλυσε, με ιππικό και άρματα, μία κεραυνοβόλα επίθεση εναντίον της συμμαχήσασας με τους Χετταίους χώρας Μιλυάδας (Mira), στην κεντρική Μ.Ασία, και κατέστρεψε την πρωτεύουσά της. Αυτή όμως ήταν και η τελευταία νίκη της Αρσαβίας (Arzawa). Μιά ακόμη παρατήρηση που θα μπορούσε να κάνει κανείς για το όνομα Piyama-Kurunta είναι ότι αυτό ενδεχόμενα αποτελεί την «εκ-χετταϊοποίηση» της ονομασίας «Πήγασος ο Κορίνθιος». Δυστυχώς όμως, η ύπαρξη και άλλων προσώπων της χετταϊκής ιστορίας με το όνομα Kurunta, κάνει την ελκυστικότατη αυτή υπόθεση πολλή δύσκολη. Χίμαιρα και Mira Η χώρα αυτή η Μιλυάδα (Mira), που συνήθως αποτελούσε συνομοσπονδία την εποχή αυτή με την χώρα Κυβελία (Kuwaliya), ενδεχομένως αποτελεί την ιστορική ταυτότητα της Χίμαιρας, του διπλοειδούς τέρατος της Ελληνικής Μυθολογίας. Ετυμολογικά η Kuwaliya-Mira έχει μία ομοιότητα με την ονομασία του τέρατος (Ku(waliya)-Mira < Ka-Mira). Τέλος, ίσως οι κάτοικοι της Mira να ήταν η προπομπή μιάς σειράς κυμάτων του νομαδικού λαού των Κιμμερίων που αναστάτωναν κατά καιρούς την Μ.Ασία]. Καταστροφή Βελλεροφόντη Τελικά, ο Piyama-Kurunta συλλαμβάνεται αιχμάλωτος από τους Χετταίους (αυτό υπενθυμίζει τον ελληνικό μύθο ότι «οι θεοί παρέλαβαν τον Πήγασο») ενώ ο πατέρας του, ο Αχασίτης (Uhha-ziti) διαφεύγει στις νήσους του Αιγαίου και προφανώς απο εκεί στην Ελλάδα (Σύμφωνα με τον έλληνικό μύθο όταν ο Βελλεροφόντης έχασε τον Πήγασο μετέβη στην Καλυδώνα όπου φιλοξενήθηκε από τον Οινέα). Ίσανδρος και Tapala-zunauli Τέλος, η ίδια χετταϊκή πηγή αναφέρει και την ύστατη προσπάθεια του Tapala-zunauli (που ενδεχομένως ταυτίζεται με τον Ίσανδρο), δεύτερου υιού του Αχασίτη (Uhha-ziti) που προσπαθεί ανεπιτυχώς να ανακτήσει μέρος των πατρώων εδαφών. Ταυτοποίηση Βελλεροφόντη Το τελικό συμπέρασμα από όλα αυτά τα επιχειρήματα είναι ότι ο συνδυασμός των Ελληνικών μύθων με την Χετταϊκή γραμματεία ίσως αποκαλύπτει ότι ο Έλληνας Βελλεροφόντης και ο Αχασίτης (Uhha-ziti), είναι το ίδιο πρόσωπο δηλ. ο μόνος άνθρωπος σε ολόκληρη την Χετταϊκή ιστορία που κατάφερε να ταπεινώσει τους πανίσχυρους Χετταίους. Uhha-Ziti was the last independent king of Arzawa, a Bronze Age kingdom of western Anatolia. Uhha-Ziti had two recorded children, Piyama-Kurunta and Tapala-zunauli, who were of fighting age as of 1317 BC. The Hittite king Mursili II in his second campaign season, 1320 BC, attacked Attarimma, Huwarsanassa, and Suruda on Arzawa's border. Their leaders fled to Arzawa. When the king demanded their extradition, Uhha-Ziti defied him and called him a "child". He also managed to enlist Manapa-Tarhunta of the Seha River Land, but not Maskhuiluwa of Mira. Mursili put down a Kaska rebellion, and invaded Arzawa. Uhha-Ziti at this time had made his base at Apasa. During Mursili's march, a meteorite struck Apasa and wounded Uhha-Ziti, as recorded in the Annals of Mursili II: :"The mighty Storm God, My Lord, showed his divinely righteous power and hurled a thunderbolt. All of my troops saw the thunderbolt. All the land of Arzawa saw the thunderbolt. The thunderbolt passed (us) and struck the land of Arzawa. It struck Uḫḫa-ziti’s (capital) city Apaša. It settled in Uḫḫa-ziti’s knees, and he became ill." In his wounded state, Uhha-Ziti could no longer lead the charge; therefore, having allied with the King of Ahhiuwa (the first time the "Ahhiya" are recorded with a monarch), he ordered Piyama-Kurunta to take the field at Walma by the Astarpa river. Piyama-Kurunta lost the battle, and Uhha-Ziti and his sons fled to the nearby Ahhiuwa-controlled islands. Uhha-Ziti died while Mursili was besieging the men of Attarimma, Huwarsanassa, and Suruda at Puranda. Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Χετταϊκή Αυτοκρατορία *Χετταίοι *Φρυγία Βιβλιογραφία * Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *[ ] *[ ] Category: Ηγεμόνες Αρσαβίας